


just feel how it's good

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink, Submissive Character, but like..... lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: He's heard Poppy's training for everyone else is different than his.





	just feel how it's good

**Author's Note:**

> i meant to post this the other day and forgot to whoops. tbh this has been done since i got home from seeing golden circle like the week after it opened and i just. hadnt gotten around to moving it and posting it but somehow its still going to be the? only charlie/poppy on ao3 omg
> 
> title from phoenix's [Honeymoon](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/phoenix/honeymoon.html)
> 
> bare minimum edited, sorry. if there's any mistakes/typos/etc feel free to let me know

He's heard Poppy's training for everyone else is different than his.

It doesn't matter. It's not like he'd know.

She shocks him again; just a quick zap through his larynx implant that makes him feel like he can't quite breathe for a moment.

"You're doing _so good_ , baby," she praises. Her implant doesn't do that, the rush of endorphins and heady weight in his gut when she speaks to him so nicely -- that's just him desperate and worked up.

He wants to beg her, for everything she'll give him, _now_ , because he feels like he'll die if he has to wait, but he's good. He doesn't speak unless spoken to, like she told him.

His arm twitches on the bed beside her thigh, and she gasps happily.

" _Good_ , good!" she laughs. "That's very good, you're connecting with it!" She pets his face and he leans into it like she's giving him oxygen.

His detached fingers form a fist, slowly, catching in the sheets. It's harder to control without it being attached, but she'd assured him it would work. NFC in his larynx implant, or something. She'd been petting him a little more _heavily_ , if you get the drift, when she'd explained it. He doesn't remember.

He kisses the inside of her knee again as he unflexes his fist on the bed.

"Good," she purrs again. "Stay on task. Give me two more and we'll be done for now, sweetheart."

He nods against the inside of her knee, then gives her a half-apologetic, half-desperate look when his tears wet her pantyhose.

If she notices, she doesn't mind.

He shuts his eyes and focuses, and he can hear the slight whir and shuffle of his fist closing again.

"One more, baby."

Opening his palm again is easier than closing it. He knows she'll only shock him again if he takes too long, and he doesn't plan on hesitating, but he doesn't mind the shocks all that much. Maybe even enjoys them, really; it's the strongest direct contact she'll give him when they're practicing this.

The hand not on his face moves back to her tablet, hovering over the button that will make him _buzz_.

He wants to whisper _I can do it_ , because he doesn't want her thinking he's only making progress because she shocks him -- he's doing this _for her_ , not to avoid pain.

He makes another fist and holds it until she's smiled and slid her tablet away from her on the bed.

"Good boy," she sighs. "Come here."

It's embarrassing how fast he's sitting up on his knees, putting his face into her hands so she can kiss the tears down his cheeks and his open, needy mouth.


End file.
